Infidelidad
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Damon Salvatore, el primer hombre de su vida y Stefan Salvatore, su esposo. Elena Gilbert se ve obligada a hacer cosas que su alma demanda dejando su corazón junto a su esposo y entregando su cuerpo a otro hombre. ¿Podrá sobrevivir a la culpa y al remordimiento? ¿Estará dispuesta a sacrificar años de noviazgo por la pasión desquiciada que otro hombre le ofrece? Delena.
1. Regreso

_Historia dedicada a danyscreamsx por ser mi compañera al mojarnos con TVD y platicar y debatir de ello como si fuera un tema de vida o muerte. _

**The Vampire Diaries/Diarios De Vampiros no me pertenece. Solo la trama es mía y alguno que otro personaje de mi propia invención.**

Hola! Publicando mi primera historia Delena. Siempre he querido escribir acerca de ellos y de hecho tengo varias historias empolvadas en mis documentos, pero no se porque no lo he hecho. Espero que disfruten de este primer capitulo y me dejen una pequeña opinión.

* * *

**Infidelidad **

El día de su boda. Probablemente el mejor día de su vida… y también el peor. Se casaba con Stefan Salvatore, el amor de su vida, el hombre al que había amado por más de diez años. Era increíble como todo aquello se había convertido en esto y ahora, estarían juntos por la eternidad.

Sellaron la ceremonia con un beso y ella volteó a ver a los invitados, sonriendo, regocijándose. Y ahí lo vio, era él; esos ojos, ese cabello, esa mirada y esa sonrisa arrogante y estúpida que con el tiempo había aprendido a odiar. La oveja negra Salvatore estaba parada al final de las sillas que se habían instalado en el jardín de la mansión de huéspedes Salvatore. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué se aparecía después de años y justamente en **su** día? Evitó no voltear a ver más en esa dirección y fingió una sonrisa tan grande que todo mundo ahí se la creyó. Caminó con Stefan de la mano mientras que todos aventaban pétalos de rosas blancas y los niños pequeños soplaban burbujas al cielo.

Eran finales de Septiembre y no pudieron haber escogido una mejor fecha para celebrar la boda. La mansión Salvatore era muy grande y el jardín que escondía detrás, era el lugar perfecto y mágico para celebrar una ceremonia de ese tipo. La pareja bailó el primer baile sonriendo y robándose besos. Su madre estaba orgullosa, su padre también, y sus hermanos la veían como la princesa que ella se sentía que era.

―Te ves hermosa ―le susurró Stefan al oído haciéndola sonreír como siempre.

―Me lo has dicho ya diez veces o más hoy.

Él sonrió contra su cabello.

―No dejare de hacerlo ―le besó la frente haciéndola suspirar y recargar su cabeza en su hombro.

―Te amo ―le susurró ella topándose con la mirada de la oveja negra.

Tragó en seco después de escuchar un _yo más_ de parte de su ya esposo.

Cuando el baile terminó, su padre bailó con ella, después su hermano Jeremy, varios primos de ella y de Stefan, algunos tíos y al final, él se acercó a ella haciendo que muchos ahí se preguntaran que era lo que él hacía de vuelta en Mystic Falls.

Stefan pegó sus ojos al centro de la pista y vio cómo su hermano tomaba la espalda baja de su esposa. ¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Cuándo había llegado?

―Te ves hermosa, Elena ―le dijo él sonriendo.

Ella tensó la mandíbula.

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No ves todo lo que estas causando? ¿Por qué tuviste que regresar hoy? ¿Por qué justamente hoy? ―habló entre dientes con una bonita sonrisa fingida.

El soltó una risita que la irritó.

― ¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tu cuñado? ―le preguntó dándole una vuelta que la tomó desprevenida―. ¿Qué ha pasado con la Elena dulce y linda que solía estar enamorada de mí?

Ella quiso pegarle una cachetada fuertemente.

―Quiero que salgas de mi boda, Damon. Quiero que salgas de nuestras vidas. Quiero que nunca te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí.

El volvió a reír causando que un rojo lleno de rabia se extendiera por las mejillas de la chica Gilbert.

―Mmm, eso no va a ser posible ―ella frunció el ceño―. Llegué a Mystic Falls y esta vez es para quedarme.

― ¿Y dónde piensas quedarte? Stefan y yo viviremos en esta casa.

―Una casa que todavía me pertenece a mí también ―le recordó el con voz de sabiduría.

Ella se mordió los labios con impotencia y sintió que él se alejaba de ella para ver a Stefan abrazarlo con mucho cariño delante de ella.

― ¿Dónde estabas? ―le preguntó Stefan viéndolo con devoción.

Él sonrió.

―Por ahí, por allá ―se encogió de hombros―. Felicidades ―le dijo dándole una palmada en la mejilla suficientemente fuerte para que Elena se preocupara un poco―. Ya era hora de que la hicieras tu esposa.

Stefan sonrió.

―Gracias, hermano. Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí ―le dijo con sinceridad.

Stefan regresó a los brazos de Elena y Damon salió de la pista de baile siendo seguido por varios ojos de ambas familias.

―No puedo creer que este aquí ―le dijo Stefan a Elena―. Pensé que no lo volvería a ver jamás.

Ella sobó su espalda.

―Está aquí. Es lo importante ―le sonrió.

Stefan asintió y terminó de bailar la pieza con su esposa. Todos aplaudieron y después un poco de música empezó a tocar y varias parejas pasaron a bailar a la pista. Ellos dos se dirigieron a la mesa de recién casados donde se encontraban solos y vieron todo desde ahí.

― ¿Qué te parece? ¿Es bonito, cierto? ―preguntó él pero ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos―. ¿Estás bien, cariño? ―preguntó él llamando su atención.

Ella abrió y cerró sus ojos una y otra vez.

―Si… solo estaba pensando en tus padres ―dijo bajando su mirada―. Me hubiera gustado tenerlos aquí ―le sonrió.

Stefan esbozó una sonrisa apenas visible y asintió.

―A mí también, amor. A mí también.

Su día completo se había arruinado. ¿Qué hacia el ahí? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué quería? No sabía nada y no sabía que pensar cuando le veía sonriéndole como el canalla que era. Maldito cerdo descarado. Damon Salvatore había sido su perdición cuando ella había sido solo una pequeña; le había amado como a nadie jamás amó, ni siquiera a Stefan. Damon había sido el primer hombre de su vida. Los hermanos Salvatore siempre se habían relacionado con ella de una forma u otra, a veces ella y Stefan estaban juntos y después solo eran muy buenos amigos. A veces, Damon y ella estaban juntos pero nadie lo sabía. Era un secreto que ellos habían mantenido guardado por más de una década. Siempre la habían compartido aunque un hermano nunca hubiese estado al tanto de ello. Y Elena había cargado con la culpa por más de lo que podía recordar. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a olvidarlo y a no pensar en ello. Se había acostumbrado al hecho de que Damon y ella habían mantenido una relación ilícita y llena de algo que con Stefan nunca encontró.

Pero Damon no venía solo para quedarse a vivir en esa casa que también le pertenecía a él. Elena lo conocía bien, Damon tenía otros planes, planes que sabía la involucraban a ella y planes de los cuales no quería enterarse nunca jamás. Su vida con Stefan era buena, era tranquila, era feliz y él la trataba como a una reina. A pesar de que el trabajara mucho, siempre trataba de estar ahí para ella. Con dos años de estar comprometidos, habían decidido por fin casarse. Stefan había recibido el trabajo de sus sueños en una editorial y había obligado a Elena a no trabajar.

―Está bien si solo yo trabajo, mi amor ―le había dicho Stefan.

Elena había hecho una cara, se había molestado y le había reprochado.

― ¿Crees que me la voy a pasar haciendo nada aquí en la casa?

―Quiero que estés aquí para mí. Me haría feliz. No quiero tener que verte trabajar.

Elena había guardado silencio y él la había terminado por abrazas. Al final, Elena terminó aceptando con la condición de que eventualmente ella tendría que trabajar al igual que él, aunque no fuera al principio de su matrimonio. Stefan había aceptado gustoso sus condiciones y ella por fin se había hecho a la idea de ser una bonita y joven ama de casa. Eran jóvenes, Stefan no tenía nada más que veintisiete años y ella apenas había cumplido veinticinco. Elena amaba a su esposo, en realidad lo hacía, pero ella había compartido un pasado apasionado con Damon y ahora que él regresaba no sabía a donde le iba a llevar su regreso.

…

La boda había terminado y Elena y Stefan se iban cuatro días a Miami. Stefan no podría pasar una luna de miel larga ya que solo le habían dado dos días de descanso. Lamentablemente, solo pudieron pasar un fin de semana porque la editorial llamo a Stefan y él tuvo que atender. Elena había comprendido aunque había ocultado su decepción con una bonita sonrisa y ahora regresaban a una casa en la cual Damon había empezado a vivir de nuevo.

―Me alegra tanto que estés aquí, Damon ―le había dicho Stefan ya con varios días de haber regresado de Miami―. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que puedas estar aquí para Elena. El trabajo me consume mucho y ella se queda en casa sola todo el día.

Damon sonrió como demonio.

―Claro, será solo temporal. Sé que esta es tu casa ahora.

Stefan negó.

―Claro que no, hermano. Esta casa es de los dos y es suficientemente grande. No me molesta que vivas con nosotros, te he dicho que es mejor para mí. Ya sabes, por Elena.

Damon asintió con una cara seria que prometía muchas maldades aunque Stefan no se diera nunca por enterado.

Para Stefan, Damon era el hermano mayor perfecto. Había sido el que le había defendido de los brabucones y había sido su defensor y apoyo en todo momento. Y cuando sus padres murieron, Damon estuvo junto a él más que nunca. Pasados dos años, se fue. Le había explicado que pasar un tiempo a solas era necesario para él. Stefan había comprendido y le había dejado ir. De los dos, Damon siempre había sido el que menos afecto sabia demostrar, había sido un chico de mamá y había sido un chico del cual su padre esperaba de más. Giuseppe Salvatore había dejado caer grandes expectativas en Damon y al no poder cumplirlas le había visto con desdén sin darle segundas oportunidades. Así que Damon se había refugiado en su madre quien le había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Stefan lo sabía, sabía lo duro que era para Damon demostrar algún tipo de emoción que tuviera que ver con afecto. Siempre era sarcástico, con un humor negro e irónico que usaba para esconder lo poco que sabía expresarse afectuosamente.

No había tenido noticias de él en mucho tiempo aunque si le envió la invitación de la boda a sus oficinas en Nueva York. Damon había pasado a obtener las riendas del negocio familiar y pasaba mucho tiempo de viaje. Era un hombre ocupado, director de una empresa de publicidad y relaciones públicas. Había sido gracias a él que a Stefan se le había sido ofrecido el puesto en la editorial. Era un Salvatore y los Salvatore tenían mucho poder y prestigio. Stefan había decidido permanecer fuera de ese estilo de vida. Era algo muy ostentoso y lleno de vida social que no le agradaba demasiado. Elena le había apoyado y Damon manejaba sus acciones dándole el porcentaje correspondiente de las ganancias.

― ¿Por qué es que has regresado? ―preguntó Stefan ofreciéndole un trago del bourbon que sabía su hermano tanto gustaba.

Damon se encogió de hombros.

―He decidido tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero siento que ha sido un mal momento. Tú empiezas tu vida de casado con Elena y yo…

Stefan lo calló de nuevo.

―Qué va. Eres mi hermano y Elena te adora. Además tu habitación y la mía están suficientemente lejos ―sonrió vagamente haciendo reír a Damon quien asintió comprendiendo.

Damon llevaba viviendo una semana o más en la casa Salvatore, casa que todavía le pertenecía y que hacía recordar a Elena cada vez que ella lo veía asesinamente. Para Elena no era fácil ver a su antiguo amor en la casa que ahora compartía con su esposo. Vivir con Damon era lo peor del universo, peor que su miedo irracional a los insectos, a los truenos y a la idea de un apocalipsis.

Damon no la dejaba de ver y aprovechaba cuando Stefan estaba lejos para sonreírle como maniaco.

―Bueno, ya está bien de tantas miradas y sonrisas estúpidas ―le reclamó una vez que Stefan había salido a trabajar.

Damon sonrió como el maldito bastardo que era y meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro.

―Tks, tks, tks. No es forma de hablarle a tu cuñado ―dijo siendo cínico.

Elena estampó su pie y salió de la cocina, dejando solo al pelinegro.

―Vamos, Elena ―le siguió―. ¿No me vas a decir que no te alegras ni un poco de verme?

Ella paró en seco y volteó a verle.

―Dios, ¿estás de puta coña? ―exclamó molesta―. ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo preguntas eso después de todo lo que pasó?

Él se puso serio de repente.

― ¿Y qué es lo que pasó? Lo único que recuerdo es que un día decidiste hacerte novia del imbécil de mi hermano y dejarme.

Elena hizo las manos puñitos y se contuvo de decir muchas cosas.

―Eso no fue lo que pasó ¡y lo sabes!

― ¿Enserio Elena? Porque eso es lo único que recuerdo ―le dijo entre dientes y acercándose más a ella.

Ella gruñó.

― ¿Sabes qué? No pretendo volver al pasado ―suspiró―. Lo que pasó, pasó y se acabó.

El rio amargamente.

― ¿Eso crees, nenita? Pues estas muy equivocada. Te he dicho que llegué para quedarme. No vine a pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hermanito preferido. Vine por ti, Elena.

Ella cerró su garganta impidiendo que cualquier palabra saliera de su boca. Se amontonó una cantidad grande de aire y después fue expulsada como si un balón le hubiese sido estampado en el estómago.

―Estas enfermo. Soy una mujer casada ―dijo con dificultad―. Con tu hermano ―recalcó―. ¿Cómo podrías hacerle eso a tu hermano?

El rio, como si aquello le causase profunda gracia.

―Lo hacíamos antes.

Ella vio hacia otra parte, sintiéndose sucia.

―Eso fue hace mucho y tú y yo terminamos todo lo que hubo entre nosotros.

―Yo no terminé nada. Lo terminaste tú.

―De igual manera, ya no hay nada. Agradecería que te fueras de aquí, Damon.

―Nop. Me quedaré, estoy aquí para robarle la novia a mi hermanito ―sonrió.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

―Soy su esposa ―dijo entre dientes.

El lanzó una carcajada sabrosa.

―Sigues siendo mía, Elena. Siempre lo has sido.

Eso le causó serios estragos a la chica quien alcanzó a sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala porque las piernas empezaron a fallarle. Levantó su mirada y le vio con casi odio. Era algo muy parecido al odio, pero no llegaba a serlo.

―Convenceré a Stefan de cambiarnos de casa.

El levantó una ceja.

―No, no lo harás.

―Lo haré. Esta noche. Está ganando un muy buen sueldo y podemos comprar otra casa y tú te podrás quedar aquí para toda la eternidad si es que así lo deseas.

―No lo convencerás.

―Claro que lo haré. Stefan apoya mis decisiones porque somos una pareja que toma en cuenta las opiniones del otro.

―Valora más la opinión de su hermano favorito que la tuya. Créeme.

― ¡No lo hace!

―Lo hace, Elena. Lo conozco mejor que tú; el chico me adora. No durara ni un segundo en retractar esa decisión si yo le pido que se quede.

― ¡Por qué harías tal cosa!

―Porque te quiero aquí, conmigo ―le dijo de nuevo acercándose a donde ella estaba sentada― Porque regresé por ti y no me iré hasta llevarte conmigo a Nueva York.

Ella se le quedó viendo como si él fuese un loco.

― ¡Eres un cabrón enfermo! Si Stefan supiera el tipo de hombre que eres…

―Lo sabe ―se encogió de hombros ―Lo que no sabe es que empleo mi profesión contigo ―le guiñó un ojo.

―Insoportable. Esa es la palabra. Eso es lo que eres. No puedo creer que Stefan sea tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de cómo me ves y…

El rio, interrumpiéndola.

―No te muerdas la lengua, Elenita ―soltó él, lleno de diversión y haciéndola respirar con dificultad―. Eres igual o peor que yo… ¿ya se te olvido todo lo que hacíamos cuando tú eras novia de mi hermano? ¿Quieres que te recuerde algunas cosas? ―sonrió haciéndola soltar lágrimas.

― ¡Deja de atormentarme, Damon! ―gritó exasperada―. Amo a Stefan, a él, lo amo a él.

Damon no dijo nada y se le quedó viendo por largo rato.

―Me amas más a mí ―se fue de ahí dejándola sola, desconsolada y llorando como hacía mucho no lo hacía.


	2. Pasado, verdad

**Gracias a: Evelin Mero, Angelito97-Delena, Beth Warlow, xoxito, Dannie, Emma, Avarel Van-Castada, un guest, meigs37, xoxito, FabiD'Lutz, Avarel Van-Castada, emiliaa-cullen, danyscreamsx, TVDLovers.**

Este fic lo tenía empolvado en mi laptop y cuando una anónima -creo que fue Emma- me envió un mensaje a mi historia No te vayas sin mí de Klaroline diciéndome que ¿_por qué tenía solamente historias Klaroline y no Delenas?_ decidí subirlo jaja u.u Me apiadé de mis seguidores Deleneticos y decidí subir este bebé :) (en realidad es vieja u.u de Enero de este año :3) Bueno veo que les gusta mucho y ahora hablaré de los reviews n.n

Para las que notaron -y se quejaron- de que Damon es un cabrón... pues es su papel, quiere llevarse a Elena y no es el chico bueno de la historia, en esta historia nada es amor y felicidad, así que no se emocionen con cosas románticas... es una historia pasional y salvaje con mucho sexo e infidelidades (como su título lo dice) Esto es como la vida real, nadie se va a tocar el corazón al engañar a nadie y serán personajes muy reales y "malos" Así que no se emocionen porque el romance tal vez lo veamos hasta el final de la historia :) También se que muchas mentes enfermas andan por aquí.. como lo dijo una chica en un review jaja y quieren ver acción, pues no se coman las uñas que muy pronto pasará. Elena y Damon tendrán muuuucho tiempo libre solos en la casa y varias cositas por ahí pasaran.

Bueno, fuera de esos coments, gracias a las chicas que halagaron mi trabajo como escritora y vienen más capítulos, gracias a todos los comentarios en general!** Nos leemos después. **

**c.**

* * *

**2.**

Con la noticia de que Stefan había resultado ser el anfitrión para la cena de otoño de su agencia de publicidad, Elena se había dado a la tarea de pedir ayuda a sus amigas y familiares para poder tener la cena lista y una mansión de ensueño. Caroline Forbes y Bonnie Bennett habían llegado a la casa Salvatore a ayudar a decorar y a cocinar. Esas dos chicas habían sido amigas de Elena desde pequeñitas y ahora que ella empezaba su vida de casada, sabía que podía seguir contando con ellas justamente como lo había hecho en sus días de soltera.

―Katherine llegó… ―susurró Bonnie viendo a Elena.

Elena rodó sus ojos.

― ¿Por qué no te puedes llevar bien con mi prima?

―Si, a mí me agrada ―dijo Caroline sonriente y arreglando la mesa del comedor.

Bonnie las fusiló con la mirada verde a ambas.

―Saben porque, no me da buena espina, es todo.

―Es solo Katherine, Bon, relájate ―le pidió Elena sonriendo y yendo a saludar a su prima.

Katherine Pierce era una copia de Elena Gilbert; era de su misma estatura, con su mismo color de piel, ojos y cabello, las diferenciaba el cabello: Elena tenía el cabello liso y Katherine tenía rulos rizados y brillantes. A pesar de eso, ambas eran diferentes a su propia manera y no eran tan parecidas como para ser confundidas.

―Hola, Kat ―saludó Elena abrazando a su prima quien apenas la abrazó.

―Cuidado con el peinado ―dijo acomodándose el cabello y haciendo a Elena sonreír.

― ¿Sigues siendo igual de perra?

Katherine rio.

― ¿Desde cuándo Elena Gilbert dice esas palabras? ―la escrudiñó con la mirada.

Elena se encogió de hombros.

―Tengo que tratarte como me tratas.

Katherine rio y la abrazó.

Entraron a la cocina hablando de esto y de aquello.

―Katherine, querida, que bueno que estas aquí. ¿No te dijo nada tu madre acerca de venir? ―preguntó Miranda, la mamá de Elena.

―Sí, vendrá más tarde, algo así dijo ―se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y haciendo sonreír a Miranda. Su sobrina siempre había sido la misma muchachita desinteresada y engreída, pero aun así, era querida y amada por toda la familia.

Bonnie vio llegar a Katherine quien le sonrió falsamente porque ellas no se agradaban. La chica de piel chocolate se alejó y decidió entrar a la cocina para dejar a Caroline y a Katherine juntas. La rubia se alegró de ver a Katherine y la saludó mientras ambas se ponían al corriente ya que eran buenas amigas a pesar de las quejas de Bonnie.

―Y dime ―habló Bonnie junto a Elena en la cocina―, ¿Cómo es la vida de casada? ―preguntó con picardía.

Elena rodó sus ojos y sonrió.

―No es diferente a cuando éramos novios, solo que ahora vivimos juntos y tenemos que acostumbrarnos a varias cosas, es todo ―se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Cosas como…?

Elena rio.

―Nada agradable, como… que no me robe la colcha en mitad de la noche y me deje muriendo de frio… ―Bonnie rio.― O que no compre de la pasta dental barata, pero parece no importarle y solo agarra la primera que ve ―negó levemente.

―De acuerdo, pensé que serían detalles más jugosos.

Elena negó.

―Para nada jugosos, solo la vida cotidiana compartida con un hombre ―suspiró.

― ¿Dónde está la oveja negra Salvatore? ―preguntó Katherine interrumpiendo a las amigas.

Elena se tensó de inmediato y se encogió de hombros.

―Va y viene a su antojo… es descuidado y grosero, sabes cómo es Damon.

― ¿Hablan de mí? ―Damon llegó a la cocina causando conmoción y malhumor en las cuatro amigas.

Caroline y Bonnie lo vieron con desagrado, Katherine sonrió al verlo y Elena ni siquiera levantó su mirada de la vajilla cara que limpiaba.

―Tiempo sin verte, Damon ―habló Katherine sonriendo.

Damon sonrió por igual como si supiese un secreto jugoso, peligroso y escandaloso y lo sabía… solo que esta vez se lo guardaría para cuando terminara sus propios planes y se saliese con la suya como siempre lo hacía.

―Katherine Pierce en persona… pensé que jamás volvería a saber nada de ti ―dijo viéndola de arriba abajo.

―Mi querida prima me necesita, la familia tiene que venir al rescate ―sonrió dulcemente.

―Venir a regar tu veneno no es algo que la familia necesite ―habló con amabilidad haciendo a Bonnie y a Caroline boquear con sorpresa y con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Katherine rio y se sentó cautamente en una silla del desayunador de la cocina.

―Podría decir lo mismo de ti… mala hierba nunca muere ―atacó por igual haciendo a Elena entrar en escena y para aquello.

―Basta ―habló de inmediato―. Somos adultos, por el amor del cielo. Esto ya no es preparatoria ―exclamó molesta―. Compórtense.

―La dulce Elena al rescate ―murmuró Damon saliendo de ahí y haciendo reír a Katherine.

―Katherine ―regañó Elena a su prima.

Ella rodó los ojos.

―Sabes que él y yo siempre hemos llevado esta… relación.

―Extraña relación… ―dijo Caroline limpiando platos.

Katherine se encogió de hombros.

―Somos lo mismo ―dijo pensativa viendo el lugar por el que Damon se había ido.

Nadie dijo nada más y se dedicaron a seguir limpiando objetos de la vajilla y cubiertos también.

…

― ¿Cómo es que siguen hablándose como si estuvieran en la prepa? ―preguntó Elena a Stefan cuando la cena había acabado.

Todo había sido un éxito y algunas lenguas de la fiesta hablaban acerca de que Stefan recibiría una promoción y sería director de algo. Stefan no hacía caso a las habladurías y prefería esperar a que su jefe hablara con él.

Stefan sonrió vagamente mientras se cambiaba delante de ella.

―Siguen siendo igual de inmaduros que antes, déjalos. Puede que tal vez lleguen a tener una relación.

Elena se crispó notablemente y no pudo evitar imaginarse a su primer amor a lado de su prima, quien era una mujer seductora, bella y muy sensual. Cualquiera caería a los pies de Katherine Pierce, era su naturaleza atraer al sexo contrario y mismo.

― ¿No te gusta la idea? ―preguntó Stefan riendo.

―Claro que no me gusta la idea, ellos dos juntos suena demasiado peligroso.

Stefan asintió y se acostó con ella en la gran cama.

―Espero que algo bueno salga, sería interesante de ver ―rio.

Elena le pegó suavemente en el hombro y después de platicar acerca de otras cosas, ambos durmieron.

…

―Que te vaya bien ―le sonrió besándolo―. No tardes mucho ¿de acuerdo?

Stefan la besó por igual, prolongando el momento y tomándola de la cintura haciéndola gemir en el beso.

―Vas a hacer que no quiera dejar la casa pronto…

Ella rio en el beso y lo empujó sutilmente.

―Vamos, vete ya, no quieres llegar tarde ―le dio un beso por última vez y él se fue sonriéndole.

Cerró la puerta sonriendo y volteó para toparse a un Damon recién levantado sin camisa, en unos simples bóxers y despeinado.

―Que linda escena matutina, lo suficiente para quererme hacer vomitar ―hizo una cara de asco inmadura.

Ella trató en vano de controlarse y pasó de largo dando pisotones yendo a la cocina para limpiar y tomar café.

― ¿Me hiciste café también, dulzura? ―preguntó tomando una taza del gabinete.

―Puedes hacerte tu propio café, no soy tu sirvienta ―espetó sin verle.

Él sonrió de lado haciéndola gruñir.

―Esa idea suena muy tentadora… tal vez un día te conceda el deseo… ―le guiñó un ojo.

Puso la cafetera a andar y se sentó frente a su conquista.

―No vuelvas a decir nada remoto a eso… eres un cerdo.

Él se carcajeó.

―Sé que no has podido olvidarme, Lena ―le llamó de cariño.

―No me llames así, perdiste ese derecho hace muchos años.

Él la vio detenidamente mientras que ella veía el suelo y tomaba de su taza.

―No has cambiado nada, ¿sabes? Sigues igual de bella que…

―No lo menciones ―atacó ella mordazmente.

― ¿Por qué te molesta tanto hablar de ello? Tú arruinaste todo ―aventó sin descaro haciéndola enojar de verdad.

― ¿Yo? ¡Yo! ―dejó su taza en la mesa―. ¡Tú te revolcaste con Vicky! ―gritó enojada.

Damon arrugó el ceño.

―Porque tú habías terminado las cosas entre nosotros, te vi junto a Matt Donovan, besándose descaradamente.

Ella hizo el mismo gesto que él, el ceño arrugado, lleno de confusión y empezó a recordar el pasado.

―Yo jamás me besé con Matt Donovan, Damon.

Él se quedó callado y después rio.

―Claro, Elena, trata de engañarme ―dijo negando suavemente con su cabeza.

―Te amaba ―susurró apenas tomando su taza de nuevo y llamando su atención―. Jamás hubiese sido capaz de eso y tú lo sabes ―volteó a verlo haciéndolo tragar en seco.

―Te vi besarlo ―dijo de nuevo―. Te estaba tocando todo, era asqueroso ―gruñó de mala gana.

― ¿Dónde fue? ―preguntó curiosamente.

―En una fiesta de fraternidad estúpida, a las que odiaba que fueras junto con Caroline y Bonnie.

―Solo fui a tres fiestas de fraternidades y te aseguro que en ninguna me separé de Bonnie.

―Elena, por el amor del cielo, yo te vi ―dijo parándose y caminando nerviosamente frente a ella.

―No es cierto, no era yo, yo no estaba ahí ―se defendió viendo hacia otra parte.

― ¡Eras tú! Era tu cabello, tu altura, ¡eras tú por el amor del cielo! Todos sabíamos que Matt moría por ti ¿Por qué tratas de mentir?

Ella se paró también.

― ¿Mentir? ¿Y desde cuando soy una mentirosa, Damon? Dime, ¿soy una mentirosa para ti? ¿Así es como me has visto todos esos años? ―puso sus manos en su cadera.

El titubeó antes de contestar.

― ¡Te vi! ―gritó de ultimo caminando lejos de ahí.

― ¡Ah no! ¡No camines lejos de mí! ―dijo siguiéndolo pero él seguía caminando escaleras arribas―. Si te digo que yo no me besé jamás con Matt Donovan, entonces no lo hice y tienes que creerme.

―Habías salido tantas veces con Stefan… decidí no hablar contigo y fue el fin.

― ¡Nunca hiciste las cosas serias ni oficiales entre nosotros! Tenía que aguantar a tus amiguitas y Stefan me trataba bien y me quería, tú eras todo lo contrario ―lo apuntó con un dedo una vez llegados a la planta alta.

― ¡Lo siento! ―gritó por igual. Ella se quedó de piedra―. ¿De acuerdo? Lo siento, Elena. Siento haber arruinado lo único bueno en toda mi vida ―ella tragó en seco y se sintió acorralada entre la pared y su gran cuerpo―. Eras tan buena y hermosa que pensé que en cualquier momento saldrías corriendo con cualquiera que fuera mejor que yo, con Stefan, con Matt, no importaba con quien.

Ella vio hacia otra parte y suspiró deshecha.

―Yo no soy así y lo sabes… ―susurró.

― ¡Lo sé! ―rio como loco―. Soy yo el que está dañado, soy yo el que se convenció de que eras demasiado buena para ser verdad demasiado buena para mí, me fue fácil… tenerte y después no, hacer que fueras y vinieras de Stefan.

―Nunca me dijiste que lo dejara ―le dijo viendo sus orbes azules. Damon era increíblemente guapo, sintió sus piernas flaquear al tenerlo de cerca, sus labios eran tan rosas y apetecibles que tuvo que torturarse con la mirada de sus ojos penetrantes para no caer en la tentación de besarle―. Nunca dijiste nada…

―Pensé que lo amabas.

― ¡Te amaba a ti! ―gritó llorando―. ¡Lo sabias, Damon! ―lloró más golpeando su pecho―. Lo sabias, maldita sea ―se dejó caer en contra la pared y Damon la miró derrumbarse frente a sus ojos―. Tú eras el que me mandaba al carajo, yo nunca te traté como tú lo hacías.

Él se hincó frente a ella y levantó su rostro mojado por las lágrimas.

―Lo siento, nena. Jamás pensé en lastimar tus sentimientos, no quería hacerlo, solo quería que de una vez y por todas me dejaras y te dieras cuenta de que yo era malo para ti, pero aun así me seguiste buscando y otras veces lo hice yo… jamás pudimos mantenernos lejos.

―Hasta que tú te fuiste ―le reclamó ella con tristeza.

―Hasta que yo me fui y tú te hiciste novia definitiva de él… ―susurró con tristeza por igual.

―Ya no era lo mismo ―dijo ella viendo hacia otra parte―. Nuestra relación ya estaba muy desgastada y yo… necesitaba estabilidad; sabía que contigo no la iba a encontrar.

Él sonrió ante aquello.

―Hiciste lo correcto.

Ella asintió.

―Lo sé.

―¿Todavía me amas? ―preguntó él.

Ella arrugó el ceño y se paró violentamente viéndolo hacer lo mismo.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso? Te vi en la cama con Vicky ¿y piensas que aun te amo? ¡Te fuiste de Mystic Falls! Estabas con chicas mientras estabas conmigo, mientras me dejabas ir a lado de Stefan, mientras me dejabas ir. ¿Crees que todavía te amo? ¿Lo crees de verdad?

A él le dolieron esas palabras y su rostro se tensó.

―Te vi besándolo ―dijo de nuevo.

― ¡No era yo! No miento, Damon, tu más que nadie lo sabe ―le dijo con dolor y caminando lejos de ahí.

― ¡Me disculpé por lo de antes! ―dijo yendo tras de ella―. Por lo de dejarte ir y venir y estar con otras chicas, lo siento de verdad.

―El daño ya está hecho, Damon, y pasó hace tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera tiene importancia.

―Tiene importancia para mí.

―Tenemos vidas diferentes ahora ―continuó ella sin prestar atención a sus palabras―. Ya no somos adolescentes ―sonrió con melancolía―, esos días acabaron.

―Dime quien era esa persona que se besaba con Matt, porque estoy segura que eras tú.

― ¡Basta! No era yo, con un carajo ―exclamó realmente molesta―. No era una zorra como todas tus _amiguitas, _Damon. Muchas chicas llevaban el pelo como yo, suelto lacio, largo, era la moda ―suspiró enojada.

El arrugó el ceño.

―Llevabas ondas en esa fiesta.

Ella se molestó de inmediato.

― ¡Tú sabes que nunca me hago ondas! Por dios, es como si no me conocieras del todo, ¿Cuántos años conviví contigo y ahora no me conoces?

El rodó los ojos.

―Llevabas ondas en varios eventos.

―Eventos, tú lo has dicho, esas eran simple fiestas tontas de fraternidades de ebrios, jamás me arreglé demasiado.

Ambos se quedaron callados, ella enojada y él pensando seriamente en que ella decía la verdad.

―Entonces… si no eras tú, ¿a quién demonios vi besándose con Matt Donovan? ―dijo viendo a un punto del pasillo de la planta alta, pensando en el pasado.

―Por dios, pareces un chico adolescente de nuevo, ¿Cómo no puedes dejar el pasado en su lugar? No tiene caso que hablem―

―Katherine ―murmuró en un susurro apenas audible―. Fue Katherine ―dijo viéndola.

Ella lo vio sin poder creer aquello. Justamente que su vida de casada empezaba, se tenía que enterar que lo que les había separado en un pasado había sido un error estúpido, las cosas no podían ser peor.


	3. Blackmailing Elena

**Gracias a: xoxito, FabiD'Lutz, Beth Warlow Salvatore Espanol, danna2020, YAZMIN V, dani, Angelito97-Delena, L44le, Shaery Hiroshi.  
**

¡Hola! Wow, lo siento, en realidad no me di cuenta del tiempo que me tomó actualizar, enserio! Y además, he entrado a la universidad y pues... no tengo vida jaja ni siquiera cibernética, que triste T.T

Bueno, me disculpo por la tardanza, lo que pasó al principio es que siempre me espero a que hayan 10 reviews por capítulo para poder actualizar y como solo hubiero no actualicé porque estaba esperando y luego la universidad llegó y **BABAM!** Adiós vida de ff u.u Pero bueno, he recibido un PM de una fan de la historia y dije: A ESCRIBIR! Así que aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Disfruten, dejen comment y ámenme!

**Recuerden que me toma 10 reviews para poder actualizar!**

* * *

**3.**

―Stefan, mi amor, que bueno que has regresado ―lo recibió Elena en la entrada, le dio un beso y tomó la mochila que Stefan decidía llevar al trabajo por cuestiones de comodidad.

―Veo que sigues yendo a la escuela… ―se burló Damon llegando a ver la escena.

Stefan rodó sus ojos y sonrió saludando a su hermano.

―Veo que sigues siendo el mismo tipo arrogante y bastardo ―le pegó un manotazo en la espalda.

Damon rio viendo como Elena presenciaba todo con incomodidad.

―La cena esta lista ―anunció Elena caminando hacia la cocina mientras escuchaba a los hermanos hablar y hablar.

Ella cada día se ponía más paranoica. Había pasado una semana desde la revelación de que el fin de su historia con Damon había sido un completo error y ahora no sabía qué hacer, que pensar y se sentía inmoral por traicionar a su esposo con los solos pensamientos. Y claro que Damon no hacía nada más que empeorar las cosas con las miradas tan cargadas de pasado que le mandaba a todas horas, incluso con Stefan en la misma habitación, era abrumador y desesperante.

Stefan y Damon no paraban de hablar, era la primera vez que veía a Damon realmente interesado en lo que decía y hablaba, la primera vez que lo veía feliz por su pequeño hermano. Eso le hizo sonreír, a pesar de haber tenido un pasado con ambos y ahora un presente con uno de ellos, dentro de su interior, en lo más recóndito de su alma… sabía que los amaba a ambos tanto que dolía. Era el único pecado que la mataba como nada más lo había hecho, el único secreto que la destrozaba profundamente, que la desmoronaba de poco a poco… amar a dos hombres igual de profundo no era algo fácil y ella más que nadie lo sabía.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado, Stefan se había excusado alegando que tenía mucho trabajo que adelantar y se había encerrado en su despacho. Elena y Damon se quedaron solos y fue la primera vez en semanas que Damon no la veía con esos ojos. Elena pudo suspirar aliviada y empezó a limpiar la cocina.

―Te ayudo ―escuchó decir a Damon tras de ella.

Ella no dijo nada y lo sintió recogiendo platos y haciendo otras cosas.

―Eso fue lindo ―susurró Elena guardando platos, volteó a verlo y él la veía fijamente―. Gracias.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―No odio a Stefan, Elena. Lo que siento por ti y por él no tiene nada que ver.

Ella arrugó el ceño de inmediato, sabiendo que él había hecho ese comentario desde el fondo de su alma y eso le molestó. La llenó de un sentimiento negro y amargo que le lastimó la garganta y el pecho.

―Déjalo ―ordenó.

―Te he pedido perdón, perdóname por favor ―dijo él acercándose más a ella.

―Basta ―siseó entre dientes.

―Sé que aún me amas.

Ella tragó en seco y lo encaró, dejó el plato que había secado con fuerza y levantó su mano izquierda, una mano delgada, esbelta y bonita con bonitos dedos y un bonito anillo de casada.

― ¿Lo ves? Estoy casada, Damon. Ca-sa-da. Con tu hermano, por el cielo ―exclamó frustrada.

Damon vio su anillo, un anillo nada ostentoso. Él podría darle uno mejor y más grande.

―No me importa, te dije que he venido por ti. No me iré sin ti.

Elena reprimió las ganas de pegarle golpes en el rostro.

― ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que yo quiero ir contigo? Soy feliz aquí, Damon. Amo tanto a tu hermano ―susurró con una sonrisa pequeña, haciendo enojar a Damon y tomarla fuertemente por los brazos.

―No Elena, me amas a mí. Siempre lo has hecho, incluso cuando estabas con él, incluso ahora ―la vio fijamente a los ojos.

Ella sabía que ese hombre decía la verdad pero no podía darse por vencida, no después de todo el daño que él le había causado.

―Me has hecho mucho daño… y lo sabes ―lo vio con piedad―. Aunque lo haga… no puedo estar contigo. Me duele ―admitió derrumbándose frente a él.

Damon contuvo la respiración ante tal confesión y dejó que ella llorara en sus brazos. Dejó que el amor de su vida descargara su penas en él, penas que él había causado, cosas de las cuales se arrepentía enormemente.

―Si pudiera regresar el tiempo… cambiar lo que hice, como te trataba, juro que lo haría ―le dijo con fervor, aferrando sus cuerpo con fuerza.

―Ya no tiene sentido ―susurró ella pegada a su camisa.

―Lo tiene, huye conmigo, Elena… huyamos.

Elena rio irónicamente.

―Pides demasiado, Salvatore ―se separó de él lentamente.

―Déjalo.

Esa fue la única palabra que dijo antes de que Elena lo besara con arrebato y pasión. Ahí, en la cocina, un lugar en el cual Stefan se podría aparecer en cualquier momento. A ella no le importó, amaba a Damon, lo amaba más de lo que amaba a Stefan, más de lo que amaba a la vida, lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido.

―Te amo ―susurró ella contra sus labios―. Te amo tanto, maldita sea ―lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Damon, quien se había quedado de piedra ante sus besos y sus palabras, alcanzó a reaccionar cuando ella se volvía a acunar en sus brazos.

Él acarició su cabellera larga y sedosa y plantó un beso en su frente.

―Sabes que también te amo. Estoy arrepentido.

―También lo sé ―aseguró ella―. Y aunque te ame, me ames y estés arrepentido… esto no podrá suceder, Damon ―él arrugó el ceño y se separó bruscamente de ella―. Estoy casada.

Damon gruñó.

―Me has besado.

―Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

Damon la tomó bruscamente de las muñecas y la arrastró hasta el cuarto de la lavandería.

―Damon ―jadeó asustada. No se podía dar el lujo de gritar y hacer que Stefan se diera cuenta―. Suéltame ―siseó.

― ¿Me besaste y ahora me dices que no pasará nada entre nosotros? ¿Estás loca?

Ella arrugó el ceño viendo sus ojos grandes y azules.

―Exacto eso hice.

―Le diré todo a Stefan ―amenazó haciendo que ella abriera los ojos muy en grande.

― ¿Disculpa?

―Ya me escuchaste, le contaré todo lo que acaba de pasar ―soltó su mano con brusquedad y empezó caminar fuera de ahí.

Elena se quedó como estatua al verlo salir de ahí y después de segundos se apresuró a caminar tras de él. Lo tomó de los hombros cuando iba atravesando la cocina y lo jaló bruscamente.

― ¡Que te pasa! ―susurró―. No puedes hacer esto.

―Claro que puedo ―la sensación de sus pequeñas manos sobre él era demasiado; quería tomarla, aventarla contra la mesa y quitarle esas ropas―. Lo haré.

Elena seguía tomándolo de los hombros cuando él había empezado a caminar de nuevo.

― ¡Por favor, Damon! No lo hagas ―suplicó en susurros ahogados y llenos de frustración.

Si Elena iba a jugar ese jueguito, entonces él también lo haría. ¡Él había inventado el maldito juego!

Paró y volteó a verla.

―Si no quieres que le diga nada entonces tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga ―ordenó viéndole esos grandes ojos.

Elena boqueó como una niña pequeña y arrugó el ceño.

―Cabrón ―maldijo en su cara. Damon solo sonrió―. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

―Te voy a conceder el deseíto que has querido desde ese día cuando tomábamos café… serás mis esclava.


End file.
